Starry, Starry Night: A Star Wars Romance
by Sakura Solo
Summary: Jaina and Zekk are going to a dance, but will Jag ruin it? Suicide and murder! JainaZekk
1. Starry, Starry Night

Starry, Starry Night: A Star Wars Romance  
Written by: Sakura Solo  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars!

OP: Vincent by Don McLean

Starry   
starry night  
paint your palette blue and grey

look out on a summer's day  
with eyes that know the  
darkness in my soul.  
Shadows on the hills  
sketch the trees and the daffodils

catch the breeze and the winter chills

in colors on the snowy linen land.  
And now I understand what you tried to say to me

how you suffered for your sanity  
how you tried to set them free.  
They would not listen  
they did not know how

perhaps they'll listen now.

Starry   
starry night  
flaming flo'rs that brightly blaze

swirling clouds in violet haze reflect in  
Vincent's eyes of China blue.  
Colors changing hue  
morning fields of amber grain

weathered faces lined in pain  
are soothed beneath the artist's  
loving hand.  
And now I understand what you tried to say to me

how you suffered for your sanity  
how you tried to set them free.  
perhaps they'll listen now.

For they could not love you  
but still your love was true

and when no hope was left in sight on that starry  
starry night.  
You took your life  
as lovers often do;  
But I could have told you  
Vincent   
this world was never  
meant for one  
as beautiful as you.

Starry   
starry night  
portraits hung in empty halls

frameless heads on nameless walls  
with eyes  
that watch the world and can't forget.  
Like the stranger that you've met

the ragged men in ragged clothes

the silver thorn of bloddy rose  
lie crushed and broken  
on the virgin snow.  
And now I think I know what you tried to say to me

how you suffered for your sanity

how you tried to set them free.  
They would not listen  
they're not  
list'ning still  
perhaps they never will.


	2. Invitation to the Dance

Starry, Starry Night: A Star Wars Romance

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Chapter 1: Invitation to the Dance

It was a blustery, cool yet sunny afternoon on Coruscant, and most kids were in school, unless they were sick or something. Such was true at St. Shmi's Academy, one of Imperial City's poshest private schools. Only the children of Coruscant's most elite families attended, and of course all three Solo children attended here. Jaina and Jacen were eighth graders, while Anakin was a first grader. Today the middle and upper schools were abuzz with wind that the annual Halloween costume dance, which was going to be held at the Tyrett Bel Air, the fanciest hotel on the planet!

Since this was a costume ball, you could wear what ever you wanted, as long it was tasteful. Of course, the Solo twins were excited, but the dance, and who to go with were far from Jaina's mind. Right now, it was lunch time, and she was reading the latest book in the Series of Unfortunate Events. Sure, they were a bit easy, but hey, they were great reads!

Jaina brushed a strand of jet black out of her face, and continued reading. Unlike the other girls who wore simple green and blue plaid skirts, Jaina perfered wearing a blue and white plaid skirt, with a black top and bottom border, black jacket and white shirt. So she was a Gioth, who cared? She didn't cut herself or commit suicde. She just liked wearing black, lacy clothes, and looking natural, compared to the other girls, who spent their lunch hours primping.

Jaina had just finished her book, and noticed some of the upper classmen. She noticed the incredibly handsome, but jerky Jagged Fel, and Zekk Tyrell, who was training to be a Jedi Knight. He stayed with Unlce Luke and Aunt Mara while going to school here on Corussant. He was a total hottie, with curly black hair and ocean blue eyes. He turned one his sweet smiles towards Jaina, who blushed, before going back to her book. After he left Jaina looked up. She had a major crush on him, but she was too shy to tell him how she felt. Besides, what if likes some bimbo cheerleader, she mused, hardly noticing her brother and good friend, Jordan Calrissian.

Jaina waved, "Hey guys! Where were you? You missed the lobster! It was tasty, although Mom gets better stuff." Jacen took a seat next to his sister, "Sorry about that. We were trying to see what is up with the Halloween dance, but so far, the info that was posted is the same as least year." Jaina smirked, "That's because someone was too busy drinking soda all day, and got sick all over the Falcon-" "All right, already! Geez, Jaya, don't remind me," Jacen complained, while Jordan snickered at the fact that Mr. I Never Get Sick got sick in the Falcon, of all places. Jaina smiled, "Well, at least Anakin shared his candy with you." Jacen nodded, "Mom banned me from having sodas for a month! I nearly died!" "You did not, " Jaina joked, "You snuk sodas here at school, remember?" Jordan nodded, "I remember that!" Jacen gave them a dirty look, and then the bell rang.

After classes were over, Jaina dropped her bookchips in her locker because there was no homework assigned that day. Just as she was about to close her locker, a hand closed the door. Turning around, Jaina came face to face with Jag Fel.

Jaina gasped. Up close, he was handsome. A boyish face, long dirty blonde hair, lean build, he could easily make any girl faint! Jaia looked at him, "Uh... hi Jag! What's new?" Jag smiled at Jaina, which made her feel odd. He continued, "I've noticed you don't have a date to the dance yet." He then trapped Jaina in between his arms. "Your the most beautiful girl in school, and I want you, Jaina. Don't deny your feelings for me." Jaina groaned, "Look, Jag. I don't love you, let alone like you. Your a pimp, and you.. well your not my type!" With that, she shoved against his shoulders, but Zekk moved his hands so they were holding Jaina firmly in place. He was about to kiss her, when a voice called out, "Leave her alone!"

Jag turned around, giving time for Jaiana to escape. She turned around, and there was Zekk, lightsaber drawn. Jag smirked, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. I'm Here on Scholarship , rescuing my girlfriend!" Jaina stared, "What? I was never your girlfriend! Get yourself a new date, because I wouldn't be caught dead with a guy like you! Ever!" She turned to Zekk, "Zekk, let it go. I'm all right." With that, she ran off to go home. Zekk let Jag go, and sauntered off. Jag gave Zekk the death look, "Don't you dare get in between me getting what I want. I will have Jaina Solo, one way or another."

Jaina could not wait to get home, back to her cozy room, where she could curl up with a cup of ht chocolate, and read a good book in the cozy window seat that overlooked the expansive terraced gardens out back. After parking her speeder bike in the garage, she walked in, and announced, "Mom! I'm home."

Walking into the kitchen, she found a note, before cooing over what was in the den. On the carpet, were her baby cousins, Ben and Liz. They were just learning to roll over, and Jaina took off her shoes, and knelt down next to them. "Hey there," she said softly, before scooping up Ben, and kissing him. "You are just too cute, you know that," she asked him. Ben responded with a toothless smile, and Jaina cradled him in her arms for a moment, before doing the same with Liz, who wound up falling asleep. A few minutes later, so did Ben. Being a good cousin, Jaina took the babies upstairs to her room, where she laid them on her bed, making sure that they were on their backs, before walking downstairs to the den, where she picked up a book, and began to read.

Just then, Leia walked in. "Hey, sweetie. How was school," Leia asked. Jaina nodded, "It was fine, except-" "Except what," Leia asked sitting down next to Jaina nodded. Jaina sighed, "Mom, they're these two boys at school." Leia nodded, "A boy problem? Well, whats it about them?"

Jaina explained, "Well, I sorta have a crush on Zekk, and I think he might like me. But, Jag Fel likes me, and he was hitting on me today." Leia frowned, "How was he hitting on you?" Jaina blushed, "Well, he tried to kiss me after school-" "Did he force you? Jaina, he could have done something very rash," Leia told her. Jaina agreed, "I know, but Zekk stopped him. What do I do?"

Leia smiled, "I had the same problem before Dad and I got married. Prince Isolder wanted me to marry him. Sure, he was nice and all, but I really was in love with your father. Don't worry. The Force will guide you to the right guy." Jaina sighed, "But what if it isn't the right guy, Mom?" Leia smiled, "Then it isn't the right guy. Relax, you still have your whole life ahead of you. By the way, I see you put the twins down for a nap." Jaina smiled, and hugged Leia tightly.


	3. Secret Admirer Turned Lover

Starry, Starry Night: A Star Wars Romance

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Chapter 2: Secret Admirer turned Lover

That afternoon, Jaina and Leia were cooing over the twins, when the doorbell rang. Jaina handed Liz to Leia, and went to the door. On the doorstep, was a dozen purple Endor roses, Jaina's favorite. Picking up the boquet, she walked into the house in a happy daze. Leia immediately recognized the look, and asked, "Who are they from?" Jaina blushed, "I don't know. But it comes with a letter." Both mother daughter read the note, which said:

"Darling Jaina,

I have pined for you for years now, but from a distance. Your beauty is not of this planet, or of anythimg lovely. I want to tell you this, I love you dearly. Please see me at Imperial City Park tonight at 8 pm."

Jaina squealed, and Leia laughed, "Looks like someone does love you." Jania blushed, "Thanks for the advice, Mom!" Giggling, she ran upstairs to pick out something to wear.

That night at dinner, Han was out of town, and Anakin was at a friend's house, while it was just Leia and the twins. "So, Jaya, you have a date," Jacen teased gently. Jaina just blushed. She had finally decided on wearing a long black dress that had a small train, and a feathery style hairdo. Jaina was still to nervous to eat much, and finally told them, "Well I'm off. Wish me luck." Taking her purse with her, she walked out the door.

Jacen nodded, "I just hope the guy isn't Jag Fel." Leia nodded, "Tell me about Jag." Jacen groaned, "I thought you would never ask! I mean, this guy has had the hots for Jaina since we were 12. I mean, he is a real pervert, and he has bedded quite a few girls, but never sees to continue the relationship. Its like he's fixated on having her as his girlfriend. He's just creepy." Leia nodded, "Thanks." Jacen nodded, "No problem." 

Meanwhile, Jaiana had just reached the park. Little did she know that a probe droid was following her. It had been sent out by Jag Fel to follow her every move. It hid in some heavy foliage, as Jaina stepped out into the lamplight. Jaina walked towards an elaborate fountain, where she sat down and waited for mystery date.

Just then, she heard a voice recite: How long must I wait/for a tender and noble lady/to win my love..." Jaina smiled, this was from her favorite poem, and turned around to see Zekk standong there, in his Jedi robes. Jaina blushed, "Zekk! Your the one who-" Zekk gently took Jaina in his arms, and murmurred, "It was me who did that. I love you Jaina, and I want you to go to the dance with me. Will you do me the honor if being my date?" "Of course," Jaina breathed, and after that was said, Zekk pulled her into a sweet, soft kiss.

After a minute, they both came up for air, and Jaina told Zekk, "Then, I'll see you tomorrow night, at around 8'ish?" Zekk smiled, "You can count on it." He and Jaina shared a tender good bye kiss, before they walked home in opposite directions.

Meanwhile, Jag had watched the whole thing, and was furious! How dare Zekk steal his girlfriend! Zekk would pay dearly all right, he would pay dearly indeed!


	4. The Dance and what happened after

Starry, Starry Night: A Star Wars Romance

Written by; Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I do own Star Wars.

Chapter 3: The Dance, and what happened

The next day passed quickly for everyone. Pretty soon, everyone was getting into their costumes. At least the boys were. Jacen was an X-Wing pilot, and Anakin was going to be a stormtrooper. That's when the doorbell rang. It was Luke and Mara, along with the twins. Anakin asked Mara, "Hey, Aunt Mara, what's in the bag?" Mara winked, "It's Jaina's costume. Speaking of which, where is the girl of the hour?" Jacen pointed, "Upstairs, messing with her hair." Mara smiled, and went upstairs to aide her niece. Luke told the boys, "I'm passing out candy, and babysitting the twins. When's the dance?" Jacen looked the clock, "Not for a while." Luke nodded, and Jacen and Anakin played with the twins.

Upstairs, in the master bathroom, Leia and Mara were helping Jaina get ready. Jaina was dressing up as Lydia from Beetlejuice, and was wearing the red wedding gown, and the hairstyle, and everything else, down to the skull earrings. After all was said and done, Jaina commented, "I look amazing! Thanks!" Mara smiled, "Your welcome! This was fun! Right, Leia?" Leia nodded in agreement, "I haven't had this much fun since I made costume for you and Jacen when you were little. My little girl has grown up." Leia looked she was about to cry, when Jacen called, "Hey, Jaina! Zekk's here!" Jaina blushed, and ran downstairs to greet him.

Zekk was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, and he looked HOT in the tuxedo and mask. Luke nodded approvingly, as Jaina blushed beet red. After Luke took a photo, Leia drove the three teens to the hotel. 

At the Tyratt, Jordan greeted them, and nodded to Zekk. Right now, dinner was being served. Jaina, Zekk, Jacen, and Jordan sat together, enjoying themselves immensely, unaware that Jag was nearby, and under his cloak was a blaster.

After an hour if dining and chatting, the Coruscant Imperial Symphony stood up, and began playing music. There were several quick tunes, until there was a change of pace, and a slow piece was played instead. "May I have this dance," Zekk asked Jaina. "I'd love to," replied Jaina, and Zekk led her in a graceful waltz, before Jaina rested her head on Zekk's shoulder, and he held her close. Jaina recognized the piece being played. It was called Ice Dance, and it was one of her all time favorites. After the piece, ended, Jaina found herself starring into Zekk's eyes, and pretty soon, they were sharing a sweet, but passionate kiss.

Jacen and Jordan gave thumbs up, and Jaina smiled. She was happy that Jacen and Jordan were so supportive. Just then, Zekk led Jaina away to a balcony.

Overhead, the moon was bright, and every star was shinning brightly. Jaina asked, "Why are we out here?" Zekk smiled, "I thought we could have a private dance." With that, he produced a bouquet of roses that matched her outfit. Jaina breathed, "They're beautiful." Zekk smiled, and led Jaina in a soft, close dance. Jaina shut her eyes, wishing the night would never end.

Just then, Jaina snapped out of her trance, and noticed Jag, standing at the door. "Jag, what-" She could say no more, as Jag shot the blaster, fatally shooting Zekk. Zekk fell to the ground. "No," Jaina cried out, tears streaming from her face. She cradled Zekk in her arms, "Please Zekk! Don't die! I love you!" Zekk smiled softly, "I love you too, Jaina." They kissed softly, as Zekk died quietly. Jaina stood up, letting the bloody roses fall to the ground. She covered eyes with her silk-clad hands, and began to cry.

Just then, Jacen ran out, and yelled, "Jag, you asshole! What did you do!" He then comforted Jaina, while Jordan called his comlink, "Hello, Police. We have a murder at the Tyratt!"

A few minutes later, Jag Fel was taken into custody, but everyone was having a hard time consoling Jaina. Jaina was heartbroken, and there was no way out. She knew what she had to do. It would break her parents' hearts, but she knew they would understand. Preparing to jump, Jordan was about to intervene, but Jacen stopped him. He asked Jaina, "Are you sure about this? I'll miss you. May the force be with you." Jaina smiled sadly, and jumped.

The next morning, Leia woke up to the horrible news that Jaina had committed suicide, over her dead lover. Leia was upset over losing Jaina, but even more so the Jag Fel had caused the whole problem. A week later, both lovers were buried side by side, with the words written on the granite tombstone: Forever Lovers in the Force".


	5. My Heart Will Go On

ED: My Heart Will Go On

From: Titanic

Disclaimer: I do not own this, either.

Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not  
go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on


End file.
